


We could watch it together

by 404wontfindmehere



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, DNF, Feral boys, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Texting, dreamnotfound, falling in love four movies into harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404wontfindmehere/pseuds/404wontfindmehere
Summary: Dream doesn’t know when this became their thing. Early hours of the morning spent on a discord call together watching the first Harry Potter film at the same time, its something that happens often - maybe its just a Dream and George thing.  George can remember it all.aka the few times dnf watch harry potter together on a call and the first time they get to do it irl.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 26





	1. where did it start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please remember that BOTH George and Dream have clearly stated they are okay with shipping and fanfiction and if they ever say otherwise then I will delete this. Also please do not send this to any CC’s. Thank you.

"You're such an idiot," Dream's voice softly wheezes through the lit up phone as George holds his stomach from laughing a bit too hard,   
"What do you mean 'I'm an idiot?' It was you that said it," George tries - and fails - to say back without dissolving into another fit of giggles, wiping the happy tears escaping the corners of his eyes with the long black sleeves hanging over his hands. If he were to tell the truth he couldn't even remember what they were actually laughing at, Dream had made some stupid comment about Dumbledore's beard out of nowhere ten minutes ago and George had completely lost it.

The loud wheezing coming from his speaker eventually slows down and he regains composure just enough to press play on his remote again. They quickly settled back into a happy silence. George loved this, Dream had always said he couldn't remember when they started this tradition, and that all he knows is that it quickly became their thing they do together. On the other hand, George remembered the first occasion well. 

He had been having the worst day. His stream had fucked up and nothing had been going right. So naturally he had called Dream. They had spoke for hours that night, first off about what was upsetting him and then about everything and anything. And it was then that they had gotten onto the topic of their favourite films from when they were kids. 

"I preferred books as a kid," Dream had answered sleepily and George had laughed,   
"Of course you did you idiot," he replied in the smallest voice,  
"Did you ever read Harry Potter?" 

"Hm? not really. Well, I read the first one and the second I think. I don't know, I preferred Percy Jackson" George had sat upright at this,  
"You're joking? We have been best friends for- how long? And you are telling me- oh my god Dream," He could hear Dream holding a laugh back on the other side of the call, as he lay back down with his hands over his face,   
"Please tell me you at least watched the movies. Because if not-" There was no response and George let out a (probably overdramatic) gasp,   
"I can't be your friend anymore Dream. You just ruined this whole thing we have going here," Dream chokes at this and his familiar wheezy laugh fills the silence.   
—  
"It's not my fault George, I never really had anyone to watch it with when I was younger and then my Mom had Drista but by the time she was old enough to watch Harry Potter, I wouldn't have seemed very cool to the other kids at school if I was going through a Daniel Radcliffe phase. So I just never watched it," George had shook his head at this at the same time the idea had entered it. 

"We could watch it together," George offers in a quiet voice, feeling bad that such a vital piece of childhood was clearly void from his friend's life. Dream had laughed,  
"When you come to Florida?" The confused American voice had said back. George had planned to visit Dream in real life for ages but hearing him actually suggest that had made his heart feel funny. 

"No, you idiot. Well yeah, when I come to America eventually we can watch it again, but we're in a pandemic right now and I don't think 'having to restore peace by forcing one of your only friends to watch eight movies about wizards' counts towards essential travel," He had rambled out, unsure himself of what point he was making. 

"It'd be essential to me being happy," Dream had said way too sincerely for George's liking and he had felt his cheeks turn warm.   
"Also, theres how many films?" 

"Shut up, I've sent you the link to the first movie. We'll start it at the same time, okay?" Dream had laughed,  
"Okay,"

—

George thinks about how it had spiralled from there, that was last March and the pandemic for the most part was clearing up now. George has had flights booked for months for whenever he wanted and for when he was allowed, he just had to wait for the travel ban to be lifted. They had watched the whole series of movies atleast twelve times since then. This was okay though, he enjoyed being sat in comfortable silence with his best friend on his phone with his comfort movie on the TV. 

"Dream?" George almost whispered, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere they had created.   
"Hm?" a sleepy voice had answered.   
"Can we still watch this in real life together? you know, when I come to see you?" He doesn't know why he asked really, validation? he assumes that he just wanted to be sure it wasn't only him that liked when they did this.   
"Of course we can."  
There was a pause,   
"You know George, at first I really was only watching these movies to make you happy, you know? You always spoke about how comforting you found them and how they reminded you of family christmases and fall. But I think I get it now."  
George feels his heart do that stupid thing again and he smiles,  
"You like them now?" He asks, half ecstatic that his friend liked something he liked but also half not too sure how else to interpret what he said. 

"No - Well yeah actually, they are good movies. I understand why you like them so much, and I get why they are such a comfort to you but,"  
there was a pause and George held his breath -  
"I think I like them because I associate them with you,"

God, if George's heart felt weird before he was positive it was even working anymore. 

"Really?" Is all he can manage,  
"Yeah, they make me think of this. Us just sitting on a call until stupid hours of the day, laughing at beards and mocking accents. They are my comfort movies too now, but only because they remind me of being comfortable with you" George actually feels a warm tear fall down his cheek and he feels a mixture of happy and safe. He laughs,  
"You're such an idiot, I'm actually crying," He uses the sleeves of his oversized dream hoodie to wipe his eyes once more.   
"What? Why?" Dream asks, sounding worried but the sound of a smile evident in his voice. 

"Happiness? I think?" George laughs slightly, " I don't know, sadness too I guess - I need this travel ban to fuck off, I need to see you," honestly, he didn't mean to actually say the last part out loud, but he quickly decides that he's said it now and there's nothing he can do about it.   
On the other side of the call Dream sighs,   
"Soon George, I need to see you in real life too. I don't know how many more times I can handle falling asleep on call and waking up half expecting you to be next to me,"

George decides his heart is working, if anything it's working too fast,  
"That would be nice," George speaks quietly, the movie forgotten. 

"Wait, George. GEORGE! holy shit, George." Dream's voice loudly, his sudden energy waking George up,  
"What?" He asks sitting up as he gets a notification of a link sent to him by Dream;   
"Look at what I sent! Look!" 

BREAKING: Travel Ban to be lifted across the UK within the next two weeks. 

George blinks.   
"Oh my God?" He mutters in disbelief. 

"George." Dream muses through the speaker, the other boys name seemingly now being the only word he knows. George can hear the tears in his voice. Or at least he hopes that is what he can hear. Otherwise, he'd feel quite stupid for having the same tears rolling down his face too.   
"Dream."


	2. where did it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George react to the news of the Travel Ban being lifted and discuss meeting up with the rest of the feral boys. George packs for Florida and they watch Harry Potter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to AO3 analytics 99% of readers don’t leave kudos or comments. so if you’re reading this then please check that you are leaving kudos as there is a glitch and AO3 sometimes takes it away! it is completely free and you can change your mind at any time. 
> 
> im joking but thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoy :)

"So, what does this even mean?" Dream asks gently, it had been a hour since they read the headline, and the article, and the headline again, and the article again. And they had only just calmed down enough to begin to even thinking about what it actually meant for them.   
"I don't know, I guess I just need to wait on a flight date from the Airline, I can't believe it, Sapnap will be able to come back to your guys' house too." Sapnap had went back to Texas to visit his family a few months back but the airport had to temporarily close due to another outbreak in the area. This meant he still hadn't been able to return to his and Dream's apartment. 

"That's true actually, I'll have to message him in the morning and see what is happening with him," George nods, forgetting that Dream can't actually see him,  
"Yeah, I can't believe it. Two weeks Dream, and I'll be there. Right where you are now, with you. Actual real life you and Sapnap, and the others-" Dream lets out a small laugh at how excited George is,  
"And Patches! Oh my God." George adds. 

"I'm going to give you the biggest hug," Dream mutters, sounding like he could honestly fall asleep at any minute and George feels like he's about to die.   
"I don't even know how to begin to explain how I feel," George admits, voice also heavy with sleep.

"in a good way?" Dream suddenly sounds the quietest and the most worried George has ever heard him, and every bone in his body is screaming at him for making Dream worry that he was having second thoughts about going to Florida. 

"Of course in a good way, I'll try and explain it..."  
He hears Dream let out a shaky breath,  
"Please,"

George clears his throat,  
"So like, you know in school? When you'd be going on a trip and you'd tell your friend the whole day that you guys would be sitting together on the bus. You'd remind each other every five minutes and be so prepared to be on the bus together,"  
Dream hummed in a low agreement,  
"and then five minutes before your class left your teacher would be like, 'Okay class, I'm picking your partner' and you'd end up with someone you didn't even like. Well, the only way I can explain it is that it feels like that has been happening to me for about 15 months straight now. Every time I've had a plan to be with my best friends the government and the virus have been like 'no' and I guess now that I'm actually going to be able to sit with who I want, and go where I want. I don't know, it just feels unreal," Dream lets out a small laugh at George's comparison, and he feels his cheeks heat up. 

"I can't believe how accurate that comparison is, oh my God." Dream admits and George smiles, thankful that somehow the other man knew exactly what he meant. 

"But hey, two weeks right?" George almost whispers like its the biggest secret he has ever told. 

"Yeah, two weeks. Listen George, I love you but I'm almost asleep so are we going to hang up or are we sleeping together?" George chokes and starts laughing,  
"Woah. Telling me you love me and asking me to sleep with you in the one sentence, Dream," Dream wheezes,  
"Not like that! you idiot. I mean sleeping on call."   
George smiles at his phone, thankful Dream can't see the warm pink glow dusting his cheeks and nose. 

"I know what you meant, and yes. Let me turn the TV off and get into bed before you start snoring on me,"

—

It's 1pm for George when he first wakes up, having gone to sleep at at 8am he decides that is actually an okay time for him to wake up. He also makes a mental note of it only being 8am for Dream right now so he refrains from yelling down the phone to wake him up. Instead he hangs up and sends him a quick message. 

i woke up and you were still sleeping, so i'll let you sleep. lmk if you want to hop on minecraft later I think Karl is streaming at some point today. sweet dreams. 

i didn't mean that pun. 

He locks his phone and throws it to the side. 

—

When George logs onto the smp later that day nobody is streaming but everyone is online and in vc, most people broke into little groups planning on meeting up at some point. They would all meet up eventually, but people had friends they want to see alone first,  
"Hey guys!" George unmutes himself, getting a few excited yells of his name in return from Dream, Sapnap, Karl and Quackity. 

"Are you coming over to America?" is the first words out of Sapnap's mouth once they all move over to a separate vc and George laughs.   
"You're a bit excited there Sap. Two weeks at least. remember?" his Minecraft character hits Sapnap's a few times.   
"Hey! Am I not allowed to be excited?" Sapnap hits back at George with his sword and he can't see but George rolls his eyes at this with a grin.   
"But to answer you Sap, yeah I'm coming over. I've had redeemable tickets sitting for months now, I just have to wait on a date from the airline," 

"Wait- you've had tickets for months and didn't say anything?" Karl says excitedly,  
"Dream knew, I assumed he'd tell you all. I bought them like two months into the pandemic at like two in the morning one day, assuming i'd already be over there by now," George sighed,  
"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get everyones hopes up incase it didn't end up happening or if anything fell through," Dream explains,

"I've got my flights back home to mine and Dream's house booked, in three and a bit weeks time. It seems that flights are going fast, I think everyone will be wanting out of where they've been stuck." Sapnap tells George, "but since yours are redeemable I'm assuming you'll be on some fast track thing and will get the first flight available. You'll probably be in Florida before any of us will be," George clicks on his emails, refreshing for the tenth time today, hoping maybe to already have a date. 

"I just want to be there now," He admits in a small voice. 

"You will be George, I wouldn't worry too much. You'll probably get told a date in the next few days. We're in the final stretch now," Dream reassures him, his character's turn to hit George in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah looking at it now, my flight will probably be the same day or within a few days as yours Sapnap. I'm going to book mine now too to make sure," Quackity says finally, having been scrolling through flights this entire time. 

"June 13th is mine i'm pretty sure," Sapnap replies.

—

Dream was right. It was 3am that night, somewhere inbetween the Chamber of Secrets and the Prisoner of Azkaban when his phone buzzed. Dream had fallen silent on his laptop, probably asleep or at the bathroom. It was an email from the airline with the subject "Flight LDFL77: London, UK, Gatwick > Florida, USA, INT" and George swears his heart is going to burst. 

"Dream! Where are you? Are you awake?" There's no reply straight away but a few seconds later he hears a door close on the other side and Dream sitting back down,  
"George? Did you say something when I was gone?" He can't even bring himself to say it, his eyes read over the email again and again.   
"George?" Dream asks again. 

"I got the email," is all George says and he can practically feel the excitement radiating from his laptop speaker as Dream begs him to read it out,

"Your flight from London, Gatwick Airport has been successfully booked in for June 7th 2021. We are working on booking your return tickets and the date confirmation for those should be attached to the next email you receive. Holy shit." 

"The 7th? that's literally only the day after the travel ban lifts. Thats only two weeks George!" Dream sounds probably the happiest George has ever heard him and honestly George feels the same way. He takes a screenshot and sends it in the group chat with the other feral boys along with some exclamation marks. 

"I can't believe it. I need to pack! What do I even bring. What's the weather like?" George asks, lifting his laptop and taking it into his bedroom pulling open his wardrobe. Dream laughs,  
"It's hot, averages about 89 degrees Fahrenheit I think. So you might combust into flames," George rolls his eyes at this but laughs anyway,  
"Okay so I'll pack light, and it's okay - I'm used to being hot," George jokes, hearing Dream wheeze from the other side,  
"You're not wrong." Dream replies and George chokes,  
"It rains a lot too by the way, so pack for that too. It's unpredictable really,"  
George rubs his face, trying to wipe off the pink blush spreading over it. Unpredictable, George thought - a bit like Dream then. 

—

They had finished packing in the early hours of that morning. It had took a few hours, George had turned on his camera eventually, needing help deciding between clothes and Dream of course was there to help him. At 7am when it was finished George put his suitcase by his wall, taking the boarding pass he had printed out from his printer too and placing it on top along with his passport. 

It was then that he checked the feral group chat that had lived up to it's name in his absence. 

Karl: YES!! that's so soon!  
Sap: he's popping off your honour.   
Q: Gogy and Dream alone for a week: what will they do?  
Sap: omg   
Q: no but really guys i'm so excited. this is happening.   
Karl: wait so what order are we flying out? george on the 7th, i'm the 13th the same as sapnap and when are you quackity?  
Q: the earliest i could get was the 14th  
Sap: i cannot actually register the fact this is really happening. i know that i've met dream and that you two have met but the fact that all three of you are going to be staying with me and dream?? what timeline is this?  
Karl: the best one :]]

George laughs. Only now realising that he has a week with Dream alone, and with that his stomach does a weird flip.   
"Dream? we have a whole week alone together before the boys get there. What will we even do?"   
George asks, now laying in bed having swapped to a normal call on his phone.  
"I dunno, whatever you want. Watch Harry Potter?" Dream asks sleepily and George smiles,  
"We can't spend a week doing that, you idiot." Dream hums,  
"We can figure it out properly when you're here, we need to get you here first," George guesses that's true, once he's there they'll have all the time they want. Then George remembers something. 

"Dream, I've never seen your face." He states, like he's just come to some sort of conclusion and Dream takes a minute to respond,  
"That's true actually, I think you'll know me when you see me," George laughs, his cheeks feel warm again and he begs them to cool down,  
"I swear if you have one of those signs with my name on it i'll hit you," He jokes, Dream laughs quietly,  
"I'll make sure to put extra blue glitter on it,"  
"Don't you dare-"  
"I'm joking, I'll wear merch or something."  
They laugh again.


End file.
